The Beginning Of The End
by SilverCloud3
Summary: Sam's day before the night the pilot starts. Canon, one shot.


The Beginning Of The End

For as long as Sam could remember, he had always been different. Like it was his destiny to be separated from everyone else, from the world. Like someone created him and said, _This boy will never fit in, I'll make sure of it_. Sam wasn't even sure if destiny was real, but that's the only way he could describe it. If there was such a thing as God, he did not cut Sam from the same cloth that everyone else was cut from. He made sure of it, and Sam wondered why, every day.

Today was no different than any other day. He would get out of bed, go to his classes, and come home to Jessica, and study. While he took his shower that morning, he would wonder why he still feels out of place at Stanford after all these years. But what Sam doesn't know, is that tonight will end very differently than expected. Sam has no idea that today is the beginning of the end.

Sam left his apartment early that morning. He had an eight AM pre-law class and he didn't want to wake Jess. He kissed her cheek while she slept and tiptoed out of the apartment. He walked a few blocks before reaching the campus while eating his breakfast, a granola bar. He didn't have time to stop for coffee today and headed straight to the law building instead. As he turned the corner and saw other students hanging out on the lawn, he remembered that today was Halloween, his least favorite day of the year.

Even though it was practically dawn, most people he saw were already dressed in costumes. A witch, a devil, Dracula, Frankenstein. He shook his head. If they only knew what he knew. If they knew that these monsters were actually real, they would hate Halloween too.

Sam reached the entrance to the building and opened one of the many doors. A clown was walking towards him. Sam froze in terror. The kid dressed up as a clown smiled at Sam and walked through the door next to Sam, leaving the building. Sam exhaled and walked up the stairs to his class, muttering about how much Halloween sucked. As he took his seat in class he hoped he wouldn't see anymore clowns today; he was deathly afraid of them. As Sam waited for class to begin, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about today.

* * *

Sam has fought many monsters in his life, but he didn't think he ever felt so scared as he did right now, sitting in the library using a computer. _You've killed vampires_ , he told himself. _You can check your damn LSAT score_. After arguing with himself for five minutes, convincing himself that perhaps Jess can do this for him at home later, he finally clicked on the email and opened it. His anxiety was through the roof; these three numbers will be determining the rest of his life. They had to be good.

174.

He stared at them and they stared right back. One. Seven. Four. Was he seeing clearly? He immediately dialed Jess's number on his cell. The nerves turned into joy and he smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy.

"Hey baby," Jess answered.

"Baby, you won't believe my LSAT score," Sam beamed.

"Tell me!" She sounded excited.

"174, It's a very good score."

"Baby! I'm so proud of you. Let's go out tonight, my treat. We need to celebrate."

"I don't know about tonight, I should study..."

"Samuel Winchester. We are going out drinking tonight and that's final. I don't care if you don't like Halloween. Besides, I'll be in my slutty nurse costume." She said the last part in a sultry voice.

Sam chuckled. "You wore that last year. And I'll think about it," Sam said in a flirty tone.

"You're going! See you at home later. Love you." She hung up.

Sam couldn't stop smiling. He scrolled through his contacts and texted a few friends. As he got to the D's he saw _Dad_ and _Dean_. An unsettling feeling washed over him. He couldn't remember the last time he spoke to either of them. He thought about calling, but didn't. He knew they wouldn't understand.

His stomach rumbled. He had not eaten lunch yet in his excitement to get to the library and his Humanities class was starting soon. He decided to grab something to go from the food truck on his way to the Liberal Arts building. He loved this amazing campus, and as he walked outside of the library, he couldn't figure out why he still felt out of place here.

* * *

As much as he didn't want to go out tonight, Jess dragged him to the local bar around nine pm. He was in the middle of doing homework and he hated leaving things unfinished. Jess convinced him him to finish it tomorrow and she had a point; his class schedule was light tomorrow and he'd have more than enough time to finish his assignment then. Jess was right, he needed to have more fun.

They arrived at The White Waves Bar, where all the Stanford kids hangout, and met up with their mutual friend Tommy. Sam didn't dress up, but Jess was in her sexy nurse costume, as promised, and Tommy was a werewolf. _If only he really knew about werewolves_ , Sam thought.

Tommy ordered them wings and beer. Jess started telling Tommy about Sam's LSAT score, but Sam brushed it off like it was no big deal.

"174? Is that good?" asked Tommy, while taking a sip of beer.

"It's really good!" Jess said happily while smiling at Sam. Sam just shrugged at Tommy while eating a wing.

"He's just being modest," Jess explained to Tommy.

"Does your family know?" Tommy asked.

Sam shook his head. "They won't really care," he said while still chewing.

"Oh come on!" Exclaimed Tommy. "They must care about this!" Sam shrugged again.

"I'll get us some more beers to cheer you up," said Tommy as he left the table.

Jess turned to Sam and put her hand on his shoulder. "What's up with you today?" She asked, a look of concern showing on her face.

"Nothing." Sam didn't know how to explain it. "It's just... You know how I feel about Halloween."

"Oh forget about the date!" said Jess as two 'vampires' walked by. "We're celebrating you tonight." She smiled at Sam and he smiled back as she leaned in for a kiss. Her kisses always took his breath away.

"Get a room you two," Tommy joked as he approached the table. Jess pulled away but still kept her hand intertwined with Sam's.

"A toast to Sam!" Jess shouted as she picked up her beer. Tommy lifted his beer and looked at Sam. He didn't like being the center of attention, but he was grateful to have these two wonderful people in his life. So he thought, _what the hell_ , and raised his bottle.

"To Sam!" Jess and Tommy said in unison, while Sam laughed. They all took a drink. Sam smiled, hoping these two stayed in his life for a long time. Good people like these were rare these days.

* * *

A few hours later, Sam laid in bed trying to fall asleep. Jess was already asleep beside him. He envied her ability to fall asleep within minutes. It was never that easy for Sam, ever since he found out that the monsters lurking in the dark were real. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen, although right in this moment he felt himself drifting off to sleep...

Sam bolted up with a start. He could have sworn he heard noises in the apartment. He glanced at his alarm clock on his bedside table. It was a little past two in the morning. He was probably asleep for an hour at most... BANG!

Sam leaped out of bed. Someone or _something_ was definitely in their apartment. He grabbed Jess's softball bat from the closet and walked out into the hall. There was a dark figure standing there and it lunged at Sam. Sam struggled with the person, a male, and they fell to the floor throwing punches at one another, the softball bat getting lost somewhere in the fight. At first Sam couldn't see in the dark, but at that exact moment, the moonlight streaming through the living room window illuminated his attacker's face for a brief second. Sam was utterly speechless. The man he had pinned on the floor smiled up at him.

It was Dean.

* * *

And you all know what happens next! Thanks for reading. (:


End file.
